


Joints

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Zenyatta gets invited to a club and meets someone.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 29





	Joints

"A club?" Zenyatta read the flier over.

"Yeah! Lucio is revealing a new song and I was gonna take a few friends to come with me. You want to go?"

"I don't know Ms.Song, I-"

"Come on Zen, I told you to just call me Hana!"

"..Hana, clubs aren't really my scene." The omnic was 21 but his mind was double that age. Going clubbing didn't seem like fun, staying home and meditating did. 

"Pleeease! I'm begging you!" Hana dropped to her knees and gave the omnic puppy eyes.

Zenyatta couldn't say no. "..Fine, I shall company you."

"Yay!" The girl sprang up and hugged the omnic. "Be ready by 8pm and bring a plus one if you want!" She giggled excitingly and ran off.

Zenyatta sighed and decided to go on a quick run to the store. It would be inappropriate for him to go without a shirt.

The omnic picked out a simple button up and a very nice pair of black slacks. It was decent and he did usual things until it was time to go.

"Zenny!" Hana knocked on his door in excitement. "It's time!"

The omnic smiled in spirit and went to open the door. "Is this outfit okay?"

"You look cute! Maybe a little fancy for where we're going but I still like it." The gamer smiled and dragged Zenyatta out of his room. He was a bit surprised when he saw two other familiar faces.

"Jamison?"

"Oi," The junker groaned. "We're takin' an omnic?"

Hana slapped the back of the other's head. "Enough with your anti omnic stuff! Zenyatta is coming with us and you will behave." She threatened but the junker's plus one was not happy about it.

As much as Jamison would love to see Mako beat down Hana, she was his friend and 'friends don't hurt each other' as Hana said. "It's alright love, I'll be good." Mako stood down.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" Hana lead the three to her car and they were on their way.

...

The club was called Joints and it looked like a club Lucio would go to. Green flashing lights, fog and just a positive energy to it in general. It was nice. They showed their Ids and went to the area Lucio reserved for them. It was a nice booth and even nicer to Hana because her crush was sitting there waiting for them.

"Hana!" Lucio jumped off the booth and ran over.

"Hey Lucio." She smiled and they hugged. 

"I'm so glad you showed, I was getting nervous." He admitted and pulled away.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The two stared at each other and Zenyatta smiled in spirit. They were perfect for each other.

"Alright drongos, enough of that." Jamison gave Hana a small shove and sat down on the booth.

"Right!" Hana blushed and averted her eyes. "So.. when do you go on?"

Lucio looked at his phone and gasped. "Oh shoot, I got up in three minutes!" The dj was about to zoom off but Hana grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

"Good luck." She winked and Lucio felt his heart skip a beat.

"Th-Thanks.." He smiled and ran off.

Hana watched before turning to Zenyatta. "He's so cute omg."

"He really likes you, Hana."

"You think so?"

"He has a song called Gamer Love, I'm sure he shares your feelings."

"Can't you sense emotion? What did you feel back when we were talking?"

The omnic chuckled. "I felt love, anxiety and excitement."

"Score!" Hana's smile grew wider. "I'm gonna go to the dance floor, you want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here for a second to get comfortable then join you in a minute."

"Alright, have fun!" Hana patted the omnic's head and went to the crowded dance floor.

Zenyatta sighed and turned to the booth. "..." He regretted his choice because all he saw was Jamison and Mako making out. It was an uncomfortable situation so the bar was his next choice. It was fairly empty so the omnic took a seat and ordered a rum. Since omnics couldn't drink water and other things, they resorted to liquids like rum and oil. Oil was a bit cliche to drink so rum would do.

Zenyatta turned his seat and watched the people dance. He considered finding Hana and dancing with her but when he saw Lucio on the stage, he knew Hana would be more focused on him. 

"Here you go sir."

Zenyatta turned back to the bar and sipped the drink. Alcohol didn't make him tipsy or anything since he was omnic but it was something better to do then just sit and people watch. 

"Hey there." 

Zenyatta turned and was faced with another omnic? "Oh, hello."

"I saw you from over there and I thought you were cute."

'Lust..' Zenyatta could feel his energy and he was a little worried but being called cute? It was flattering and he'd be willing to talk as long as things stayed calm. "Thank you, uh.. I'm Zenyatta."

"Genji." He took a seat next to him. "So what's a cute guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm here to support my friend Lucio, he's playing tonight."

"Ah, you know Lucio? That's an honor."

"I suppose so." Zenyatta laughed, maybe this omnic wasn't so bad. "What about you, why are you here?"

"My brother wanted to drink and this is the only place with the good sake." Genji joked and ordered two drinks.

"Sake is your poison?"

"Yeah and I'm feeling homesick."

Zenyatta smiled in spirit. "You're Japanese?"

"Indeed I am."

The two spent an hour talking about normal things and their own lives. Genji told Zenyatta that he's actually a cyborg and Zenyatta told him he was an ex-shambali. They were getting close and it was finally time to dance. 

"Come on, I want to show you how to dance." Genji stood up and pulled Zen off his chair by the hem of his shirt.

'Lust again but.. he's nervous?' Zenyatta was confused on the readings he was getting but it didn't matter, he wanted to have some fun. The two went to the dance floor and Lucio did a remix of Disturbia.

Zenyatta moved awkwardly to the song, he was better at dancing to more relaxed songs. He hoped Genji wasn't any better but the cyborg was feeling himself. He moved perfectly like he owed the song and Zenyatta was impressed. Alot of his moves involved moving his tush so the omnic tried not to look but couldn't stop Genji from dancing on him, rubbing against his groin and pulling the omnic close. "I want you." Genji whispered to him, their faces only inches apart.

Zenyatta felt his system start to overheat as he slowly leaned in.

"Genji!" Hanzo pulled the cyborg away from the omnic. "God, you're an animal."

"Hanzo, I was in the middle of something!" The cyborg tried to go back to Zenyatta but his brother held on strong.

"Uh.. Hello." Zenyatta didn't want any trouble. As the two shouted in Japanese he read their emotions. Genji was flustered but the lust feeling was gone while Hanzo was worried.

"I'm taking him home, say goodbye omnic." Hanzo grumbled and Genji sighed.

He kissed Zen's cheek and gave him a piece of paper. "Call me." He whispered before being dragged away from the omnic. Zenyatta looked at the paper and steam left his body.


End file.
